Garrad
Garrad is a country largely consisting of a human population, existing on old Gnome lands. In modern times, it is generally divided into three regions, based around the major cities, the capital Roseport, Esterbond, and Highloch. It is one of the most populous states on Curatia, with roughly 6 million citizens, and upwards of 35,000 in Roseport alone. While the population is largely Human, Gnomish and Halfling settlements remain, although they are rarely larger than hamlets or small villages. Currently Garrad is ruled by Horace the second, of house Reindhart, and has vassalage of the state of Kurklain. History During the Age of Birth, 3000 years ago, this land was colonized by Garl Glittergold, and his Gnomes. Garl chose this land not for its scenic vistas, but for its abundance of arable land, and mineral resources. The Gnome’s, who had the diplomacy of the Elves, and the ingenuity of the Dwarves, were able to achieve almost absolute economic control over Curatia. The populace, at least those who didn’t work in the merchant guild, worked largely in agriculture, with their production of herbs, meats, cloths, and leather outranking all nearby nations. They are also credited with the invention of wine, due to their large grape and spice stocks, although the Elven nation of Majora is still considered the masters of its production. After the Race Gods returned to their respective planes, the Gnomes continued to control the mercantile leagues of Curatia. In Garl’s place, a league of elected high-ranking merchants ruled the country. From other states’ perspective, the nation appeared to continue to prosper, raking in trade agreements across the continent. However, his was only true for a select few merchants, those who had been elected to the ruling council. A very clear divide between the rich and the poor formed with the nation’s farming population being underpayed and overtaxed for their produce, and many of the merchant class being denied access to valuable mercantile contracts, to favour more prestigious and noble traders. This economic division created few very rich Gnomes, and many Gnomes stuck in poverty. Famine’s became commonplace, and the country had become susceptible to raids to the less civilized races, such as Goblins, Trolls, and, in particular, the savage and mysterious Humans. The damage caused by these tribes was particularily effective, due to the fact the country was geared towards the economy, with little military defense. These barbarian tribes continuously assaulted the merchant caravans which took south-easterly roads. These assaults were a seriously affliction on the Gnomish resources, and culminated with the Gnomes having to abandon all the affected routes. This starved the southern city of Roseport of income, and allowed the humans to move on to raiding from towns and villages surrounding Roseport. The success of the human raids are historically credited towards Paxter Reindhart, who rallied and united near to a hundred separate clans, and lead to the eventual conquest of southern Garrad. With the Humans controlling half of Garrad, and the Gnomes ill-suited to defend against them, they appealed to the other races. Neither the Orcs nor Dwarves stirred to their aid, although the Elves fore-saw the danger of the Humans, and held council. This debate splintered the country of Majora, with half the country desiring to aid the Gnomes, and the other wanting to defend their own borders. The debate over their moral duty was so vigorous a civil war erupted, and thestate of Euphana was formed. This war however prevented the Elves from aiding the Gnomes against the Humans, who continued to expand their land conquest, all the while ignoring the Gnomish pleas for peace. Paxter Reindhart never saw Garrad completely united under Human rule dying of a festering wound he sustained from crossbow bolt. However, his son, Garrold Reindhart, continued his father’s campaign, and easily annexed the remaining Gnomish lands. When the Humans occupied their cities and towns, surviving Gnomes fled into the forests and mountains, forging new settlements, under Human rule. While the tense relations still exist, the Gnomish diplomacy and intelligence has helped ensure the continuation of their race. Due to their ability as merchants, the Garradian Merchant’s Guild is laced with economic concept far ahead of foreign states, and the Humans have the Gnomes to thank for that. That being said, aside from those in the Merchant guilds, Gnomes are now few and far between, with most remaining separated from the Human settlements. The hardier Humans easily surpassed their production abilities, and have guided Garrad to greater prosperity than ever, and with their innovative, and superior ship design, rival the mercantile ability of the Gnomes of old. It is generally agreed that Garrad produces so much output, that no other country could survive if it ceased to do so. This dependence on Garradian products stop countries from moving against Garrad. For example, in the bloody vassilisation of Kurklain, the pleas of the Kurklain Government were ignored by the supposedly neutral peacekeeping organization, the CROWNS, despite the clear injustice being done. It is commonly believed that the head of this organization is in the pocket of the Reindhart family. Geography Garrad has a warm, Mediterranean climate, giving it the ability to produce a large range of crops, from lemons to carrots. It lies between the two most prevalent mountains on Curatia, Mount Drakhelm to the west, and the Majora Rise to the east. Aside from adding a large amount of mineral valueto Garrad, these two mountains give rise to the Cobalt Run, and the Titana. These two rivers, and their tributaries, supply the water for most of Garrad. To the north lies the Belvoir Forest, an area said to be sanctified by the Gods themselves, and is far older than either Humans, or Gnomes. Places of Note Cities * Roseport * Esterbond * Highloch Towns * Pinepeak * Greyvell * Purepond * Courtmarsh Characters of Note * Corvan Greycloak * Baldorius * Horace the Second * Titmus Sprypipe * Grand-Mage Leopald